Living In San Fransyokyo
by Pricat
Summary: A story about the kids of the BH6 gang living and growing up but having super heroes as parents is awesome
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_I gotbthe idea after seeing BH6 yesterday but it was freaking awesome and imagining if when older, the BH6 gang being parents and having kids but their kids are experiencing growing up and life plus having your parents being super heroes is pretty awesome._

_Haru Hamada and her cousins are starting kindergarten but Haru is helping them get brave _

* * *

It was a typical morning in the Hamada house as a young six year old female with long messy hair was awakened but was excited because she was starting kindergarten but was smelling breakfast seeing her father Hiro making breakfast but she was seeing Baymax helping since she loved her family along with her cousins who were the kids of her uncles and aunts but they knew their parents were the coolest superheroes ever, Big Hero 6 plus they were all starting school which made them excited.

Haru had been adopted by Hiro as a baby but he loved her but she was pretty smart plus was dressed but hungry sitting down at the table.

"Hey Daddy, good morning." she said hugging him and hugging Baymax knowing he loved hugs from what her uncles and aunts had told her.

"Morning sweetie, excited about school?" Hiro asked as she nodded.

She hoped there were no mean kids there because she wasn't sure on how to deal with mean kids as she didn't like fighting but Hiro understood.

* * *

Hiro was understanding but he was drinking coffee as she was eating up but getting ready to go as they were going to San Fransyokyo Elementary School seeing his friends there with their kids.

"It's a very exciting day Huh?" Honey said as Haru nodded seeing her cousins running around.

Hiro saw Tomago'svage daughter using roller blades since she wanted to go fast like her mother and were using the same hyper speed blades her mother had on her super suit seeing her cousin Azuma, Wasabi's son scared as Jake whom was Fred's son was talking excited about some monster movie his Dad had shown him making Zoni, Honey's daughter was scared.

She liked helping her mother make more things for her chem purse but wasn't so sure about school despite the fact she was pretty smart like her mother but sighed as the bell rang but they were going inside going to the kindergarten room because they were starting kindergarten and while Haru was excited about starting school, her cousins weren't so sure.

"I know you guys are scared, but it's like when our parents first became Big Hero 6 and we have to be brave like them." she told them.

They agreed but were having fun entering seeing other kids there since normally they just hung out with each other or their parents so we're happy meeting other kids as the class was beginning as the other kids were amazed as they introduced themselves making Haru giggle knowing they were awesome already.

"See, we had nothing to worry about.

The other kids already like us." Haru said as she was tinkering with something, her Dad's old battle bot, Megabot but had majorly upgraded it which had impressed Hiro but he knew Naru was special.

They were playing outside but sighed as Jake was jumping around like his Dad in his super suit making Haru giggle. Seeing he was wearing a pendant like his Dad's and was telling a scary story but Haru knew that he was just kidding.


	2. Looking After Haru

**A/N**

**More of the story but hope you guys like**

* * *

It was after school had let out and while the other kids had gone home with their parents, Haru and her cousins were still waiting but playing on the play equipment knowing their parents were stopping bad guys so didn't mind waiting but a few minutes later they saw their parents but Haru smiled seeing her Dad there because she knew he had used Baymax to get here since he always used Baymax to go places instead of using a car or the cable cars but was careful, landing in the playground making them excited.

"You guys waiting long?" Hiro asked.

"Not really because school let out, and the other kids went home, plus you guys were fighting bad guys right?" Haru told him.

Fred chuckled at her as he knew that she and her cousins loved them being super heroes but he and the others had explained to keep that a secret and they were going to the Lucky Cat Cafe for a snack but Aunt Cass smiled at the kids since she knew their parents had been anxious but they seemed fine now, since last night they had been talking on video chat.

She knew that Hiro was doing well without Tadashi but knew that he would be proud of him.

Cass knew they were Big Hero 6 and proud of them knowing their kids were as they were playing with Mochi.

Plus Hiro and his friends were going out later but Hiro had a sitter for Haru, Baymax because he trusted the robot with her since she was a baby plus he could tend to her if she got hurt and she loved his hugs.

That early evening, he was ordering in but was getting ready, putting on a familiar hooded top but heard Haru giggle sijce she was playing in her room, jumping on the bed which worried Baymax.

"Please be careful Haru, you might cause yourself bodily harm." the robot said.

"She's being careful, as all kids did this but at least, she has you." Hiro told him.

He was giving ground rules but Baymax understood as he was very good at watching Haru since he loved watching Haru

* * *

Haru was cuddling with Baymax as Hiro had gone out for a while with his friends but Hiro trusted Baymax with his daughter since the nurse robot was very nurturing plus he knew that Haru went to bed at a certain time plus the little girl was in pyjamas, and getting sleepy seeing Hiro home, which relieved Baymax seeing his best friend here because he wasn't sure if he could put Haru to bed himself.

Hiro smiled as he knew that Baymax would do a good job at looking after Haru which made him happy as he was taking Haru to her room which was warm and inviting like a child's room should plus there were drawings of her as a member of Big Hero 6 makimg Hiro smile knowing how she loved them being super heroes which made him smile tucking her in and kissed her head.

He was working on new inventions which was why he was tired but was going to bed seeing Baymax on his charging station which was good but he needed him to be at full battery in case Big Hero 6 were needed getting sleepy passing out into sleep.

The next morning, Haru and her friends saw a tired Jake which made them worried knowing he was like this.

"You were watching monster stuff with your Dad again, right?" Dash asked makimg Jake gulp.l

"Dash Tomago, what's going on?" the teacher asked the girl.

"Jake was tired because he was watching monster movies yet again." the purple haired girl said as the teacher understood but they were going inside but Dash had to take off her hyper speed rollerblades which she hated doing, because she loved going fast plus was tough like her mother.

"Hey recess will come soon, right?" Zoni said to her.

Dash hoped so as she loved using her hyper speed roller blades plus her mother had helped her learn to use them but hated not wearing them.


	3. A Little Annoyed

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope you guys like.**

**Dash is still annoyed at Jake but Tomago is helping her out.**

* * *

It was now lunchtime at school but Haru and Zoni along with Dash were sitting together but Dash was rushing through her lunch so she could roller blade making Jake sigh because he hadn't meant to upset Dash making Haru understand knowing how tough Dash was like her mother but she coukd be sweet seeing Jake rest his head on the table snoring making the other kids laugh hysterically as Haru and her friends smiled.

"Yo Jake, wake up!" Dash said making the boy surprised.

"Sign slice!" he said waking with a jolt making them giggle.

"You need more sleep, since the teacher is right." Zoni told him.

Jake sighed yawning as he was drinking soda but was sighing as he saw Dash doing stunts like her mother making him sigh.

"I didn't mean to anger Dash guys, I just get sleepy sometimes but I hope we can still be friends and cousins." he told them.

"Hey you guys are family, but Dash is like her mother, the way we're like our parents." Zoni told him.

It made him smile since his cousins were always there to help him when he needed it.

Haru was hoping their parents were okay but they were Big Hero 6 so we're okay.

She knee the other kids talked about the city's superheroes who kept them safe makimg Haru smile because if they knew, they woukd find her and her cousins the coolest kids in class knowing her Dad trusted him with the secret he and her uncles and aunts shared.

She hoped that there weren't any bad guys like Yokai around and knew that Hiro and his friends would be okay.

* * *

"Jake needs to woman up, Mom as he always sleeps during class and story time!" Dash told her mother after school while having an afternoon snack making Tomago chuckle since she inspired her daughter to be like her and she loved rollerblading with her mother and watching her use her flying discs making Dash smile.

"I know but Uncle Fred is a little odd but he's good, and Jake is like him." Tomago told her.

Dash was understanding but she was going rollerblading at the park but saw big kids surround her making her worried.

Tomago was mad that these jerks were picking on her daughter putting on her super suit but scared them off with her flying discs makimg Dash smile hugging her.

"Thanks Mommy, for helping." she said.

Tomago smiled at that because it was sweet plus they were going home making Dash relieved because those mean kids were in her school and happy they weren't in her class.

She hoped her cousins were okay but hoped Jake went to bed on time so he wouldn't make them look weird since they were the kids of Big Hero 6.

Tomago smirked at her daughter but knew that she woukd help her


	4. Worried About Their Cousin

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope you guys like, as I love where it's going plus I renamed Wasabi's son Ginger, but it fits you know?**

**Dash is sick but it worries Jake, Haru, Ginger and Zoni because Dash is their cousin.**

* * *

Jake was in green Kaiju pyjamas in his room in his Dad's mansion but the little boy was too wound up to go to sleep and was jumping on his bed pretending to do the super jump his Dad did in his super suit not hearing the door open as it was his father Fred but he just was curious since to Jake, their mansion home was like a playground but was careful.

"Jake man, you okay?" Fred asked.

"Yep Daddy, I'm good." Jake replied.

Fred knew his son was always tired in school according to Hiro but he understood, as he let Jake make up his mind about things even if Tomago hounded him about it the way Dash was like that with Jake but they were family.

The kid was looking through comics since he couldn't read yet but liked the art making Fred smile knowing his kid was like him but that was a good thing because he

He was getting milk and cookies seeing Jake eat but it made the kid hyper meaning he didn't want to go to sleep on time like an normal kid his age should.

Fred loved being a father but was also part of Big Hero 6 so needed his sleep but his butler Penelope made sure Jake was safe but she loved Fred and Jake because they were goof balls and loved them especially Fred.

She was just shy about telling him that.

* * *

The next morning when they got to school, they noticed Dash wasn't in class which made Haru and her friends worry because the purple haired girl never missed school so they guessed something was wrong seeing Jake there rubbing his eyes.

"I think Dash is sick dudes, I heard my Daddy talking to Aunt Tomago." he told them.

Haru was hoping that Dash was okay because she was tough but hoped she was okay making Zoni understand but wondered what was wrong with Dash, but they coukd go to Tomago'svage house and see if Dash was okay.

"Apparently she has chicken pox from what her mother told me, on the phone." the teacher said to them making Jake and his friends understand but knew Dash was probably going nuts stuck in bed, not allowed to use her hyper speed roller blades since she loved using them.

They were making cards but hoped Dash was okay unaware that Tomago was at work and that a sitter was watching Dash until she got home but Haru understood plus it was odd not having Dash there because she made things fun.

After school, the gang went over to Dash's house, seeing Dash in bed cuddling her favourite stuffed animal but Jake was staring at the red spots on Dash's face.

"You gotta admit, she looks funny, you know?" he said as Zoni, Ginger and Haru glared at him.

"Jake, she has chicken pox but you should be careful, we all should.

Kids our age normally get it, as it's contagious." Zoni said as Jake chuckled leaving their cards but unaware the germs had spread.

They heard their parents talking downstairs but Haru saw her father there saying they had to go home making her understand hugging her cousins goodbye leaving but Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi were leaving too with their kids as Tomago entered her daughter's room seeing Dash was asleep making her understand putting another co,d cloth on her head.

Dash's eyes opened seeing the cards knowing her cousins had been here making Dash smile coughing.

"Yes they were here, but they were worried about you." Tomago told her.

She understood as she saw their cards but was surprised so hoped her cousins were okay but was drinking juice.


	5. Under The Weather

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like because I like where it's going and Haru and her cousins have chickenpox because they caught it from Dash.**

* * *

"Scan complete, she is experiencing chickenpox." Baymax stated after scanning Haru because she was sick plus after talking to Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi, he found out their kids had chickenpox too but they were tending to them the way he was tending to Haru.

"Does that mean I can't go to school?" Haru asked coughing.

"Yep because you might spread germs, to other kids plus Jake, Ginger and Zoni have it too." Hiro said.

"Aw but I like going to school!" she said coughing making Hiro understand but had to get to work seeing Baymax in charge and if there was trouble to use the rocket fist mamimg the robot smher ile since Haru knew about this.

Baymax was then on the bed with her as being a robot, he couldn't get sick so he could cuddle her and hug her which made her feel okay since she wanted her father knowing he was busy makimg Baymax understand since Hiro cared about them.

"I bet Dash got all better by now and in class by herself, she hates that." Haru murmured since she and her cousins were very close since they had met.

Baymax was curious about school as Haru explained making him chuckle as she nodded hoping that things would be okay.

Baymax understood as he cared for her, she was Hiro's daughter hoping things weren't too crazy at work.

* * *

"I don't like being sick, I wash my hands and everything but I still get sick, thanks to Dash!" Ginger said coughing but drinking juice seeing his father there.

Like Wasabi, Ginger liked being organised and he hated germs so wasn't happy about getting chickenpox making Wasabi understand sijce Hiro had told them that Haru had it too along with Jake knowing Fred was probably getting ideas for an new comic since he was a comic book designer and being part of Big Hero 6 gave him inspiration.

Hiro hoped nobody found out or guessed they were Big Hero 6 in case they came after their kids or themselves but Fred was smart in his own way as he had just left work to be with Jake as he worked with his father but his father was impressed with his work.

Jake was coughing a lot which made him chuckle putting a cold cloth on his kid's head.

He hoped he would get better soon but was sighing as he was making juice but Penelope smiled at this but


	6. A Cold Day in The City

**A/N**

**Here's more and felt like updating, since BH6 finally came out on DVD and Blu-Ray here in Tne UK.**

**In this chapter, snow blankets the city meaning fun for Haru and her cousins Pkus Baymax gets involved too but after Jake breaks his arm, she gets mad at him because she thinks he can fix broke bones**

**I love this because it's cute plus I really love Big Hero 6 being into Japanese stuff.**

* * *

Dash and her cousins were stunned waking up seeing snow had blanketed the city meaning no school and fun all day along with hot cocoa but we're getting dressed excited.y.

Fred, Honey-Lemon, Tomago and Wasabi heard their videophones go,off as it was Hiro but could hear Haru in the background getting ready plus Baymax was chasing after her making them chuckle Duringbthe group call.

_I have the feeling your kids are like this too, p,us the university is closed because of the snow meaning Big Hero 6 might be needed you know?_

_I better go, since Haru being excited is making Baymax flustered._

They understood hanging up but Hiro saw Haru ready in a red jacket with a red beanie hat with tassel straps at the sides since red was not only a lucky colour but was Tne colour of Big Hero 6 so he knew she was proud wesring it.

"Just be careful sweetie, maybe Baymaxshould go with you just in case."Hiro said making Tne girl excited running outside with Baymax after her as Hiro laughed going to work on upgrades.

* * *

"C'mon Bay, you'll lime the snow trust me besides Dadfy and the others will come get y's if they have to do super hero stuff." Haru said to the healthcare robot.

"Haru I don't know-" Ginger said as Dash and Jake we're excited along with Zoni about their cousin wanting Baymax to play in the snow with them.

"What if the other kids see him, or Big Hero 6 are needed?" Ginger said shivering from the co,d and from anxiety bit Jake hit him with a snowball chuckling.

"Real mature Jake!" Ginger grumbled.

"He'll be awesome for sledding and rocket fist mean kids!" Jake said making Fash concerned knowing he was kidding about the rocket fist part.

Haru knew Jake was kidding but Dash was using her hyper speed roller blades despite there being thick snow on the ground making Ginger sigh but Jake was covering Baymax in snow making Zoninworry in case it did something to Baymax but he was fine knowing Jake was just playing meaning no harm.

"Just be careful okay?" Haru said seeing her goofy cousin on Baymax's back but fell hurting his arm making Baymax worry sensing it was broken.

"Can't you fix his arm, you're a healing robot!" Haru said.

"Miss Haru, I can't but we shoukd alert Fred." Baymax said calling Jake's Dad bit Fred was stunned Jake was hurt going to get him seeing his nephews and nieces curious.

"Don't worry little dudes, the little kaju will be fine." Fred said confusing Baymax.

"It's what Uncle Fred calls Jake, or what we call a pet name or nickname." Dash told him knowing he was still learning about humans from both Haru and Hiro.

"Dash you okay, you're worried about Jake?" Zoni asked the purple haired girl.

"A little but he'll be okay, it's just a broken arm." Dash replied.

They understood but we're going to the Lucky Cat Cafe to warm up with hot cocoa but Haru was quiet but Hiro understood after Dash explained.

"Baymax can heal other things, just not broken bones.

Jake will be fine, I promise." Hiro told her.

Baymax sighed as he hugged her but she was feeling better making him happier but was helping with the otners.


	7. Keeping The Secret

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks for those who favourited since watching it last night gave me ideas especially the credit cookie involving Fred.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"I see you had fun today right, even if you had a misunderstanding with Bay?" Hiro asked Haru after getting her into her pyjamas but was tucking her in because she had school just like her cousins tomorrow.

"Yes but I thought you made Baymax, to help peop,e?" Haru asked her father making Hiro sigh knowing she didn't know about Tadashi and had told her a little about him just not the rest because it was too much for a five year old to understand.

"I didn't originally invent him, Uncle Tadashi did but it's okay now plus you need sleep." Hiro told her kissing her head turning on the night light.

He and the others knew that Tneir kids were keeping the fact they were Big Hero 6 a secret sighing going to work in his lab as Baymax was charging.

* * *

At school the next day the kids in class were staring at Jake's arm that was in a cast making Dash smile along with Ginger, Haru and Zoni because since they knew how he broke it but made up a story so the other kids woukdn't figure it out that he had broken it making Baymax into a snow bot plus he loved hanging out with his cousin's the way his Dad did with their parents.

"Why didn't you just tell them, what really happened?" Haru heard Dash ask.

"Because the other kids wouldn't get it, plus we have to keep what our parents do a secret dudes, remember?" Jake said eating.

They understood but playing since it was recess but saw big kids on their playgroun that had been bothering her before her making Dash worry because they were the boys from the park but her Mom had helped her out, using her hyper speed rollerblades as Haru wondered what big kids were doing here and they saw them run off seeing the teacher.

"Those guys always do that, but I can tell their teacher which is a good thing." she said making Haru curious because Dash had looked a little frightened seeing those bigger kids.

"They gave me trouble at the park, and my mom helped me so I was afraid they would be mean to you guys because of me." Tne purple haired girl told them.

Haru guessed that made sense but they were friends and family making her understand.

"But we're Tne kids of Big Hero 6!" Jake said as Zoni covered his mouth.

"We can't let other kids know, remember?" she said removing her hand, making the boy nod.

"I don't like we can't tell them, can't you imagine their reactions if they knew?" Ginger said as Haru giggled big it was time to go inside.


End file.
